My daddy
by xLily
Summary: Two boys want to be just like their daddy and their mom couldn't be happier.
1. Chapter 1

**well hello there. I know i haven't been on in forever, but i've been so busy! High school is difficult. and to top off all that i have basketball everyday after school and two games a week so y and the only free time i have is weekends but im doing homework on saturdays and church sunday. right now im on winter break and i was listening to _"Marry you"_ by Bruno Mars! (go listen to it if you haven't) and i got this idea for this story. so i hope you like it. there will be 5 or 6 chapters.**

Alice's eyes slowly opened to the sunlight streaming in the room. She let out a yawn and stretched, but ended up hitting the figure next to her. Alice giggled to herself, quietly. She accidently hit her husband who was still asleep and probably would be for a long time. He slept like the dead sometimes especially when he had a long flight home and didn't get home till late at night. Alice sighed quietly and remembered that the day was just starting and she had things to get ready. She threw the covers off of her and stood up, slowly. Her hand automatically went to her stomach and to the bed to push her up. She was almost 9 months pregnant and it was getting more difficult to get out of bed because she was so big. As she was about to get out of bed, she felt an arm wrap around her stomach.

"Don't go," her husband mumbled into her back and tried to pull her back to bed.

"I thought you were asleep," Alice turned around to look at him.

"I was until you hit me," he chuckled, his eyes still closed.

"Sorry, babe," Alice's giggles filled the room. "I was stretching and forgot you were there. But I really should be getting up."

"But it's cuddle time."

"Cuddle time?" Alice repeated. "Cuddle time ended when Aidan arrived."

"It was worth a shot."

"I know what you were thinking and it defiantly didn't involve cuddle time," Alice said, "Goodbye."

Alice hauled herself out of their comfy bed and to a standing position. "Ow."

"You alright?" he bolted out of bed to look at her. He was always on edge when she was pregnant.

"Yeah, it was just a really hard kick," she said while rubbing her stomach. "Future dancer on our hands."

"Future baseball player."

"No way, she's going to be a dancer not a baseball player. Besides you already corrupted the boys into like baseball."

"Corrupted? I didn't think baseball was that bad."

"You know what I mean," Alice huffed as she made her way to the bathroom. When she returned to the room, her husband was already back asleep. She rolled her eyes and slipped on her slippers then walked out of the room.

"Mommy!"

Alice smiled at the sound of her boy. "Hi, Noah!" She exclaimed as she walked into his room.

"Mommy!" Noah jumped up and down in his crib as soon as his mom walked in the room.

"Did you sleep good sweetie?"

Noah nodded his head and held his arms out for his mom to get him. "Me out da crib!"

"Alright." Alice bent over as much as she could and grabbed Noah. "This is getting harder," Alice took a couple of deep breathes after setting him down. "I'm getting too big for that. And so are you! You're getting heavy too," she exclaimed to her little boy. They were going to have to start thinking about getting a big boy bed for him soon.

"Me big boy!" Noah clapped his hands happily.

"Yes you are," Alice ruffled up his hair. "Do you have to go potty?"

"Ya!" Noah held his hand out for Alice to take which she did and walked him over to the bathroom that connected to his older brother's room. Noah pulled down his spider man pajama pants and pull up before sitting down on the portable potty that sat on the floor. "I done," he announced.

"Good job." Alice grabbed the stool and put in next to the sink so he could wash his hands.

"Now let's go make some breakfast," Alice said when Noah was done washing his hands.

"Yum! Me want pancakes!" he cheered excitedly.

"Maybe," Alice smiled at him.

"I want pancakes, too," Aidan announced as he rubbed his eyes. He just woke up and walked out of his room when he heard them talking about breakfast.

"Pancakes! Pancakes!" Noah grabbed Alice's hand and tugged her to the kitchen.

"Ok, ok, we'll make them," Alice gave in even though she was craving eggs and bacon. She had three hungry boys to feed anyways. "Let's go."

"Where's daddy?" Aidan questioned.

"He's still sleeping," Alice answered. "The game went longer than expected and his flight got in late last night."

"You wouldn't let us watch the end." Aidan pouted.

"It was past you bed time, bud," Alice smiled at him. "Do you want to help with breakfast?"

"Can I crack an egg?" Aidan asked.

"Me stir bowl, mommy!" Noah said as he shot his hand up in the air.

"Yes to both," She smiled at her boys; each had curly, blonde hair and dark blue eyes.

Finally they were finished making breakfast. It took a while, but Alice wouldn't change it for the world.

"Hold still Noah," Alice struggled to clean his face as he squirmed around.

"Mommy," the little boy whined trying to knock her hands away.

"Almost done," Alice took the towel to his cheeks.

"Can I go get daddy?" Aidan asked, as he was sitting in the chair waiting for Alice to make his plate.

"Sure," Alice replied, he had been sleeping long enough. She wanted him to get enough sleep, but the boys were wearing her out,

"Me too! Me too!" Noah managed to get out of her grip. He had to do everything that Aidan did.

"Noah!" Alice shouted, but he was already out of the kitchen. She shook her head, there was no way she was going to chase him especially in her condition.

"Aidan! Wait fow me pwease!" Noah ran up the stairs after him.

"Shh!" Aidan yelled at his brother. "Be quiet!"

"Sowwy," Noah frowned as they walked down the hallway, he didn't like making him mad.

"It's okay," Aidan smiled. He didn't like to make his brother sad especially since mommy would get upset and he didn't want that. "Come on," Aidan grabbed his brothers hand and guided him into their parent's bedroom. Aidan ran to the bed with Noah following, they both jumped on the bed.

"Ah!" they screamed.

"Wake up daddy!" they shouted as they jumped on the bed.

"No wakey up," Noah tugged on Aidan's shirt.

"Daddy?" Aidan bent down to their dad. "Daddy?" he got closer.

"Got ya!" Jasper screamed as he began to tickle Aidan which caused Noah to break out laughing.

"Me! Me!" Noah flung himself at his daddy.

"You? You?" Jasper laughed as he began to tickle both of the boys. "Come here you!"

"Stop…stop," Aidan breathed out as he pulled away from his dad.

"Ok, ok," Jasper laughed as he tried to catch his breath. His boys tired him out faster than any baseball game could.

"Me misseded you wast night," Noah crawled onto Jasper's lap and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"I missed you too buddy." Jasper gave him a little kiss." But I'm going to be here all day, so we can do whatever we want."

"Yay!" Aidan and Noah screamed.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mommy made pancakes," Aidan announced to his dad. "So I got to wake you up!"

"Me too," Noah squealed.

"Mm pancakes sound delicious especially mommies," Jasper rubbed his stomach while smiling. He was getting really hungry. Even though they had a chef in there house sometimes, nothing was better than his wife's food. Alice was a really good cook. She made dinner on their second date and he'd been addicted ever since.

"Mommy da best cook," Noah smiled; anything his mom did was automatically his favorite.

"She's the only cook here," Aidan grumbled at his brother.

"No!"

"Yes."

"No!"

"Ok, ok," Jasper interrupted their arguing; it could go on for hours. "That's enough. Go downstairs, I'll be there in a bit."

"What are you doing?" Aidan eyed his father.

"Going to the bathroom," Jasper said with a chuckle. "Is that alright?"

"Yep!" Noah giggled as Jasper got out of bed. "I wait for you."

"Sounds good." Jasper smiled at his boys as he walked to the bathroom. A few minutes later, he exited the bathroom and found the boys in a pillow fight. "Knock it off you two. We don't want to keep mommy waiting."

"I hungry!" Noah announced as he jumped off the comfy king sized bed. He was a risk taker which he probably got from his uncle Emmett.

"Careful bud," Jasper said as Noah ran full speed at him. He quickly picked his son up and set him on his hip. "Come on Aidan."

"Hey, took you guys long enough. I almost started without you," Alice said as Jasper walked into the kitchen with Noah still in his arms and Aidan following closely behind him. She wasn't exaggerating. She was starving, plus she was eating for two.

"Sowwy mommy," Noah pouted and held out his arms for Alice to take him. Noah was a mommy's boy.

"I'll put you down," Jasper said as he put Noah in his chair at the table. He pushed his chair closer to the table so he could reach his food.

"Jas," Alice rolled her eyes at her husband and placed her hands on her hips.

"What?" Jasper looked at her innocently. "He's heavy."

"I can still carry him," Alice replied as she took a seat. Jasper had a point, but there was no way that she was going to let him decided what she can and can't do especially when it concerned her kids.

"I just don't want you to overdo it," Jasper gave her a quick kiss before taking a seat next to her.

"I know. Here, sweetie." Alice began to cut Noah's pancakes for him while he grabbed his sippy cup with milk in it.

Jasper cut Aidan's pancakes for him much to his dismay. Even though he was five, Aidan thought he cut things on his own, but Alice and Jasper didn't always let him have a knife. "I know how to cut them myself, daddy."

"Amuse me," Jasper replied as he tousled his son's hair and gave the top of his head a kiss. "I know you're getting big buddy, but you have to be careful with knives. We've talked about this before."

"Can we go swimming today?" Aidan asked as he ate his breakfast, forgetting everything that just happened.

"No," Alice and Jasper said together.

"Why not?" Aidan whined as he looked at his parents with a frown. They never let him doing anything fun.

"Bud, it's December and 25 degrees outsides that's why," Jasper responded.

"But our pool's heated," Aidan reminded them with a smile.

"We said no, Aid. Let it go," Alice said.

"But I want too! Daddy you said we could do whatever we want with you today and I want to go swimming!" Aidan dropped his fork on his plate and crossed his arms with a pout.

"Aidan," Jasper looked down at his son who was determined to go swimming. "You know that we do not go swimming in the winter when it is this cold. Our pool may be heated, but it still won't get warm enough. You'll get sick. Mommy and I said no; what mommy and I say goes, you know that."

"But…" Aidan began as his eyes wandered to the door to their backyard. Snow was starting to fall and it was going to get colder. When Jasper and Alice lived in Forks, it got even colder, but when Jasper got offered a position to play professional baseball. So their whole family packed their bags and moved to North Carolina.

"Aidan," Alice warned. She couldn't believe that he was still bringing this up. He was normally really good.

"No swimming today and that's final! If you want to talk about it some more, you can spend the day in your room," Jasper said sternly. He hated disciplining, but they had to learn.

"Fine," Aidan mumbled as he returned to his food.

Jasper and Alice shared a quick look before continuing their breakfast. Aidan was acting out today and Alice had a feeling it was because he was up past his bedtime. Aidan was a good kid.

"Mommy, Daddy," Noah said with a huge mouthful of pancakes.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, sweetie. It's not polite. Remember your manners," Alice reminded him,

"Sowwy," Noah swallowed before continuing. "Let's go swee Swanta Cwaus!"

"We're doing that tomorrow remember?" Jasper smiled at his son as his big blue eyes lit up with excitement. "We're going to Daddy's team Christmas party and Santa is making an extra special trip just from the North Pole."

"Yay!" Noah was so excited. Last year he was scared of the jolly man, but this year would be different. He couldn't wait to tell Santa Clause what he wanted for Christmas this year.

"How about we go to the zoo?" Alice suggested. "They've got special lights up and everything's decorated. It won't be too cold for us to be outside for just a little bit."

"Yeah, mommy! The zooooo!" Noah exclaimed. He loved the zoo and all the animals in it.

"The zoo sounds great." Jasper had to admit even he was looking forward to it. It always turned out to be a fun outing with the family. He loved the zoo as a child and was happy his boys did too.

"I went to the zoo a couple of weeks ago for school," Aidan frowned. "I don't want to go today."

"You love the zoo," Alice reminded him. "You told me after that trip that you could go to the zoo every day and still love it."

"Well not today, we can do that any day. I want to do something with Daddy!"

"Well what do you want to do then?" Alice asked

"We're not going swimming," Jasper interrupted before Aidan could even answer.

"Jasper," Alice rolled her eyes and turned back to Aidan. "Sweetie what do you want to do today?"

"Well," Aidan swallowed nervously before he spoke as he looked up to his dad. "Can we play baseball?"

**Every dad's dream to do something they love with their son! Haha or I think so? **

**Anyways…hey there! Thanks for all the reviews! So school starts tomorrow…ew…so I will most likely update Saturday or sooner depending on homework and basketball!**


End file.
